User talk:Scarly
' Please don't leave messages asking me to read your blogs, because I will just ignore and delete them. ' Archives *Archive 1 Regarding adminship I am cool with making you an administrator if Jenny is. I don't come here much, and neither does Jeff. So Jenny will need help when I am not on. Dan the Man 1983 23:18, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, whoops, forgot to mention that because I'm dealing with this thing where and IP has decided he wants Bully Fanon deleted. We think you'd be a good candidate, so, what do you say? [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::She won't say no, so I will go ahead and make her one hehe :) Dan the Man 1983 23:44, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Of course I won't say no! Thank you so much, Dan and Jenny! :D I'll try to be the best admin I can. ♥Scarly♥ 23:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Great to have a fellow Brit as an admin for a change :) Dan the Man 1983 23:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Regarding youtube Yeah, tell me yours and I'll contact you on there. Dan the Man 1983 22:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Yesss, finally someone who appreciates the masterpiece known as The Legend of Zelda!! My fav's Ocarina of Time. Can't go wrong with that one. Which one's yours? SirLinkalot96 05:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I loved the Wind Waker!! I'm SO DAMN STUCK on Ganon's Tower! I gave up hope, but I picked it back up a few days ago and I finally got to Puppet Ganon.... BUT HE'S SO HARD!! haha. Are you getting the new one coming out in November for the Wii? Skyward Sword? It's supposed to be another prequel, but it's before Ocarina of Time, it explains how the Master Sword became The Master Sword. It looks pretty cool! SirLinkalot96 05:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey Hey, Scarly, I was away last night at a sleepover. So what happened on the wiki? I noticed something about 'asking Jenny'? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 16:29, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't see why not. I'll make a page right now. Oh, and I'll get on youtube. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 16:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Most definelty Aryll from Wind Waker! She reminds me of my sister when we were young... Now she's not happy or anything anymore. She's a brat now, but that game takes me back to when she was nice... And Colin from Twilight Princess! He reminds me of me! SirLinkalot96 17:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yeah, Colin got captured by King Bulbin (The guy who Link had to joust like 3 times in the entire game.) when Colin pushed Beth out of the way to save her. Link ended up having to joust King Bulbin on The Bridge of Eldin at that point. Anyways, do you believe in a split timeline for the Zelda series? I believe that's the case for the whole series. SirLinkalot96 17:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Zelda caused a time paradox at the end of Ocarina of Time. When she sent Link back to being a kid again, Link became non existent in the time where Zelda was an adult, and when Link was an adult. Ganon returned from the Dark Realm, and so the goddesses were forced to flood Hyrule, cuz there was no Link to fight him. Then after 500 years or so, the events of Wind Waker occur. And when Link got sent back to being a kid, he warned the king about Ganondorf and told him of his adventure. And Majora's Mask occurs. Then Twilight Princess occurs. And the new Zelda, Skyward Sword, is supposed to be the earliest point in the timeline so far, a couple hundred years before Ocarina of Time. It may possibly be before Minish Cap, so that shatters the 'Minish Cap being the first' theory. Have you ever heard of The Angry Video Game Nerd? He does a great retrospective on The Legend of Zelda Timeline. Go on www.cinemassacre.com and click on 'The Angry Video Game Nerd' Tab at the top of the page, and look for the 'Chronologically Confused' video of the Zelda Timeline. You'd like it. SirLinkalot96 18:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 The video's on the '2008' tab on the 'Angry Video Game Nerd' tab. I think you'd find it interesting. SirLinkalot96 18:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 It's not working? It's an American website, and you're from England, aren't you? That may be why, it's an American browser. Do you want me to send it to you? SirLinkalot96 19:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 That'd be cool! And it's by a guy called JamesNintendoNerd. So you should go on his channel and look for it there. Either that or click on the embed code I'm leaving here :) SirLinkalot96 19:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 By canon do you mean fan fiction of real game charachters. Kingofawosmeness777 19:11, February 10, 2011(UTC)] Ok, I already posted the awnser. Kingofawosmeness777 19:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Um...hey :P YAY! I was reading the first one and was all "Aww =(" and then I got the second one and was like \^U^/ (person with hands in air, made it myself :D) P.S. sorry I tooklike half an hour to reply, my brother had some meet at the fire station and I had to come with... I dunno. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Rats =( Nah, I don't think anything happened? LOL, sounds good! Yeah, I think it's fine to delete old messages. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Ha, cool! P.S. If I don't answer too long, it's because I'm reading a bit of Midnight Sun by Stephnie Meyer that's on her website. Don't worry, I'm not a Twilight obsessive, haha. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ideas? Hey I have a favor to ask. Can you help me come up with ideas of how Holly Hanson will fit into the Greg Ryder Saga? And we need to come up with ideas for Cody meeting Greg. Any ideas? SirLinkalot96 16:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 That's a pretty good idea. Thanks for helping me out there, bud :) SirLinkalot96 16:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Oh. My. God. You are never gonna believe this: There exists 3 shitty Zelda games, and one shitty Mario game! And they weren't on a Nintendo console! Angry Video Game Nerd did 3 videos on them. Check it out! Here's the Mario game. It introduces the Philips CD-i. Worst system of all time. http://www.youtube.com/embed/8JOv5gvTswc Here's the first shitty Zelda game. http://www.youtube.com/embed/xLxqfmpjB-U Here's the last two crappy zelda games in one video. http://www.youtube.com/embed/eHcoOLMXono Thought you would wanna watch them. SirLinkalot96 00:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 No, YouTube won't let me. It says my e-mail address is linked to InjunDucky21 or something but I don't know what the hell is wrong! So I don't have a YouTube channel. SirLinkalot96 00:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Are you watching the video? SirLinkalot96 00:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Oh, that sucks. They're wicked funny tho! SirLinkalot96 01:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 youtube Hi! Do you have a youtube account? Coloured Flames 06:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Well I remembered a time when my younger cousin (a nine year old girl like Beckett's) made me play some of those games with her. They are actually from dress up games I played with her. I'm not sure about all of them but I found most of them on 2 websites. Most of those dress up games are girls but some have boys in them and even toddlers or infants. http://www.girlsgogames.com/games/dress_up.html http://www.girlgames4u.com/games/dress-up-games.html Some of those ones I did for Beckett were actually from couple dress up games but I only used the part with the guy. Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 22:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::ahh ggg is like the best place to make OCs on (just saying lol) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::It's one of the ones Kotsu the EM Wave Hero gave you, girlsgogames.com [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) girlsgogames.com It's under the category "Boys" then in there it's called "Crib Styling" Yeah I thought to use them because they look more realistic than Tektek and it captures how I picture Beckett's hair to be far better Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 22:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah I found one more good one just now here it is www.gameland4girls.com/categories/26/48-24/little-girls-dress-up.html Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 22:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry. Yeah I'm used to Tektek also but thankfully I've remembered how the last few times when I went to my cousins house how this cousin of mine made me play these with her. It was cute though because we did the couple dress up games so she dressed up the girl and she had me dress up the boy Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 22:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Found one more you might like. It's one of my favorites because Beckett is a singer. http://www.cartoondollemporium.com/flashdolls_karaoke.html. BTW if you have a girl OC that sings then make sure to do a duet with Beckett. CONGRATS! Congratulations! You won the 2011 Valentine's Day Contest! Great work!!! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Well done Scarly. Dan the Man 1983 09:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::ZOMG!!!! :D!!! I never win anything!!! TTTT___TTTT (<---- crying smilie)(But they are good tears!!!) ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 11:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yeah congratulations indeed. I like how it wasn't your typical Valentine's day story y'know. It was different. Very cool. Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 15:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Thank you. :D Yeah, I'm one of those "different but pround types." XP ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 15:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Same here. That's why I hang out with the other special ed kids at school, we're all different but at least we appreciate it. Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 15:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Oh okay. Sorry if it bugged you then I'm still kinda new to all this. Oh and BTW if you still want pics like the ones on Beckett's page I have a strategy that will work without crashing your browser. You don't really have to do much anything. But if you don't that's ok. Just lemme know if you do because I could help you with that. Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 16:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Alright. Just lemme know if you need help with anything at all though okay? I like helping people. Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 16:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Re: Uploading Icons Ah, it happened to me, too, when I tried changing mine from Johnny to Dally. It's going to take a day or two, I don't know why it does. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm guessing it says manbitch phycopath I dunno... LOL. I changed mine to Dally when I was suddenly Outsiders obsessed ^^ [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Is it Petey? Ah I read it 6 7 12 times. And I always cry. Ah I'm obsessed with it. LOL [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Suprisingly, no. I'm a greaser fail =(. I love to read! It helps me improve writing. Which I haven't been doing much of lately. I have the Grease soundtrack, though. LOL, yes I am obsessed. Ehm, last guess... is it... Jimmy? I dunno. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::YOU ARE SO LUCKY. MEH. I'll make myself feel better. I'll watch Paradise, Hawaiian Style after I get my homework done, my daily page of a book I'm writing, finish reading a chapter for a book review thing I'm doing, and clean my room sorta. At least my desk. All at the same time while I talk on here. LOL. ULTIMIATE MULTITASKER XD [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I multitask a lot, otherwise I'd never get anything done, LOL. Later I may be offline, I'm going bike-riding. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:43, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Interesting... *strokes chin* Damn I need a beard. Ha, sorry, sorta hyper because I had too much Valentine's Day candy XD [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol, I hoped you'd like it :) I thought it was bad :( It's called glamourgirl, all one word. No full stop (I learned that from you, lol!!!) Yup, I made it in paint. Gimp is just too hard for that type of stuff. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) For future purposes Read this Admin how to guide. Dan the Man 1983 20:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I will! I'm just taking a tiny bit longer, because I'm trying to eat, type and not get crumbs on the laptop. XP Almost changed it. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 20:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi Scarly, I'm new here (I did lurk a couple of times before, but I mostly edit the Bully wiki itself). I'm wondering, where do I write my stuff (like stories, or characters, etc.)? Because I have a very big idea about a game similar to Bully that's been in my head for a long time now. Also, who was that girl character you created that was a member of the Bullies clique? Hua Xiong 19:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : I see, thanks. One more thing, too, what program/website did you use to create those characters? I want to use it to give my future readers an idea of how my characters look like. Hua Xiong 20:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks a lot. I'm making the lead characters as I type this. I just wish there was more variety in hair colors. But this'll do for the time being. Hua Xiong 20:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) cue the trumpets FEAST YOUR EYES AND FALL OVER WITH THE CRAPNESS. Coloured Flames 00:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo Left you a message on youtube. Dan the Man 1983 06:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Scarly what's up? -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 22:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Well on the bright side I'm not really sick anymore but my laptop broke so I've been using my mom's computer til we take it to get repaired or replaced later. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 22:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 22:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes, anyone can vote. Dan the Man 1983 23:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea: Remember that blog post you did when Cody was in college? How bout in the chapter, she gets a letter in the mail from Greg (Making it seem as though they've already met) and he mails a picture of him and his squad (Remember, he's fighting in World War 3) You can choose what he says in the letter, and Cody could say something like that Greg's an idiot, but a good guy. OMG how bout Cody sorta likes Greg at first? When they're kids? SirLinkalot96 05:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Oh okay. I just didn't know how to do it but I will now Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 01:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok I put it in an entry so delete it -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 01:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Will you really? :D. It's not actually anything on this wiki though :< Coloured Flames 00:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so things make sense i'll explain up to the part where I'm up to: Blaze, a dog, has had to run away from his 'family' because of a mistake (he attacked a human by accident) and after fainting in the snow two wild dogs (Bif and Brandy) take him to their pack to take care of him. (I'm missing out big chunks here XP) So Blaze wakes up and doesn't know where he is so a puppy called Lex explains, before Bif strolls in and asks Blaze to join the pack, Blaze says yes, and I'm taking weeks to get him out of a cave XD If you can help that'd be fabulous :) Coloured Flames 00:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC) No, I started writing this one before I even knew Bully existed :) So any ideas about what he does once out of the cave? After that bit's done, I should be fine. Coloured Flames 00:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, you gave me a great idea :D He sees so many dogs, unlike him (who is soft and small) with their muscles and huge teeth and tries to refuse the offer, but Bif wants him to give the pack a chance :DDD Coloured Flames 00:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) YOU TOTALLY RULE *hug* Anyway, i'd send you the story to see if you thought it was okay, but i dunno how :| Coloured Flames 00:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) But it's HUGE!!! 83 pages and not even close to being done!!! D: Coloured Flames 00:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but the first few chapters were made when I was in year 4, so they suck like hell. Coloured Flames 00:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Right! You stay up late don't you O.O. Anyway, goodnight XD Coloured Flames 01:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, apologies about my earlier post, I honestly had no idea that wasn't allowed. But I have a question about the contest you were discussing with both Flames and Kotsu. Is it the one regarding writing about the nerds in a positive way? Hua Xiong 10:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for being such a newb, but how exactly do I enter it? I did already put up the one I want to enter, it's called Lyell: Erudite, Cerebral, and Studious. But what do I do now? What do I enter it as? -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 21:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I was thinking you should leave it open longer, too. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm not sure if I'll start a St. Patrick's Day Contest. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 23:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Maybe. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 23:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! I think it would be interesting if Cody was slightly attracted to Greg for some odd reason. Do you think we should throw that into the plot? SirLinkalot96 01:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Oh, sorry. I was just throwin the idea out there haha. I have to tell the person who I'm talking to of what ideas I'm thinking of right at the moment. Sorry haha SirLinkalot96 01:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Message me when the one shot with Greg and Cody is finished, okay? SirLinkalot96 00:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Nah, if you only message ME, this one time. If you do it to everybody constantly then that makes you a hypocrite. That's like me saying 'Don't write fan fic' and then I write fan fic myself. SirLinkalot96 01:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 in one of your future chapters with Cody as an adult, since Cody's already met Greg, Greg can mail a letter to Cody from North Korea because he's fighting in World War 3, letting him know how he's doing. Can you make it dramatic haha. And he can mail a picture of his squad along with it. You can choose what it says in the letter. I'm gonna do the chapter where Cody first meets Greg from Greg's perspective by Thursday, okay? I'm moving the date cuz I have early release day that day, therefore giving me more time to work on it and perfect it. (I get out at 11:00, eastern standard time) SirLinkalot96 20:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I add Cody to Greg Ryder's relationships category? And you could do the same for Greg? SirLinkalot96 21:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Re: Anime/Manga I see. I'm the opposite though when it comes to dub/sub preference. Generally, I can't stand English dubs...most of the inside/wacky humor is changed up, and in general the voices can get really annoying. No, I'm not a purist or anything of the sort (I usually prefer to play Japanese video games with English voices), but there's something about English dubs that I just can't stand. But they don't even compare to Arabic dubs...those are a total nightmare...there's only one anime I watched in Arabic as a kid which I actually enjoyed. I can't remember the name, though. These days, I don't watch them all that much, but I do want to catch up with a few animes. Hua Xiong 12:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I don't mean to be an annoying prat, but are you going to do the Greg Ryder banner you said you might do? SirLinkalot96 16:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 How about like, it has his school uniform pic on it. And it's blue, and it has some shapes in it. A lot like the one you made for Cody, the newer one. I know, I'm very vague and not very good at describing things :( SirLinkalot96 17:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 That's alright, it's just that your SO good with artwork and such. And I thought it would be so cool if you made one :) SirLinkalot96 17:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Thank you for doing this. I'm so excited to see what it's gonna look like! SirLinkalot96 17:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Sure, go ahead. :) SirLinkalot96 17:47, March 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Spammer http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:I_slept_with_your_mother_last_night Hua Xiong 16:03, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : Agh, I was too late. Hua Xiong 16:05, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : Regarding the block Yeah a week was okay, but I have changed it to indefinitely because of the users unacceptable username. Dan the Man 1983 17:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Whenever you see a user with an unacceptable username, block them for good. If they have behaved always give them the chance to create another account with an acceptable username. Dan the Man 1983 17:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I am only trying to help you. For repeatedly telling you how to make sure no one else edits OC pages by protecting them. I was the first one to state it, and I'll be the last one to state it to you. The thanks I get from you is "Dan has a bad attitude". Dan the Man 1983 23:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I checked with Community Central And yes - you do have the right to ask no one besides you to edit your character pages, and if you want to propose we make that an official rule, "Do not edit character pages for characters which you don't own without permission", we can do that. I do apologize, by the way, I didn't think that you'd object to me simply changing the categories on your pages. Even if there wasn't a rule though I wouldn't have changed anything that you actually wrote. And in the future I'll ask before doing anything involving or relating to your creative content. McJeff (talk this way)/ 02:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : It's ok Jeff, I did react a little funny to it. I am under a lot of stress, and I do get a little protective over my characters and content to do with them, because of reasons I don't want to get in. I prefer my pages to be left alone, because that way, I can keep them organised in a way that suits me, if that makes sense. Thank you for apologising, even though you don't need to. I should apologise to you, and I do. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 02:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : :::Yeah !!! :D!!! ﻿Soda﻿Cat 02:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ha, it'll probably be the same for me. One day I'll accidentally log off and, then try to log in, and be like "WHAT ISTHISWHOISSODACATWHATWHATWUTTT" haha. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 02:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, if they click the 'Soda' part of my signature, then they'll know who it is :) ﻿Soda﻿Cat 02:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes I voted for you. I understand what you're going through. My advice is take a break from the wiki, and sort your head out, because your stories will not be enjoyable if you're not writing with a clear mind :) Dan the Man 1983 22:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :No I do not hate you and no I wasn't dictating, I was rather telling you how Wikia works. I respected your opinions and I hope you respect mine. Remember I was the first to tell you to protect your pages and I am the last. I'll say that until I am blue in the face. I ain't no dictator, a dictator would remove your adminship for arguing with them, I haven't done that. I only did it with Jeff cause he blocked me, so I gave him a little double dose of friends payback hehe! Dan the Man 1983 23:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : ::Just wanted to welcome you back. =) Hope to see more from your story soon. Hua Xiong 21:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, welcome back! We missed ya! SirLinkalot96 02:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Welcome back, wiki has not been same without you :) I hope you're feeling much better. Dan the Man 1983 06:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : We do care. =) You've always been a big contributor to this wiki with your stories, and they've always been fun to read (not to mention they're also what inspire me to write my stories, though these days I need to focus on my 3 weeks of studies left). If you decided to leave us, I would've considered doing the same too. : So yeah, of course we're glad to have you back. Hua Xiong 16:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : ::No, I don't have writer's block, I just don't really, I dunno, like to write Bully fanfic anymore. I've been considering just giving the rest of the thing to you all in a nutshell. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 18:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing you mean the nutshell part. A nutshell, basically, when used in the way I did, is like telling a whole story in a couple of words, or a paragraph. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 18:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I sort of rather you didn't. I'm sorta touchy over ideas. What do you think about the nutshell? ﻿Soda﻿Cat 19:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::If you want to that idea, fine, be my guest. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 20:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 20:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) it's been ages :) Hiya!!! We haven't spoken for so long D: BTW, N looks good in your profile pic :P Coloured Flames 09:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I've been pretty good, a lot of homework though... What about you? N creeped me out... alot... at first, but then I got used to him. Except I thought he was a girl the first few times I saw him, hehehehe xD Coloured Flames 08:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Your stories on FF.net are actually pretty popular~! People like them a lot, they have a lot of views :) I just gave up on my Doggone Nightmare Fanfic. I realized how corny it was like, last year XP I finished story mode not too long ago :D The ending did make me pretty sad, when Ghetsis said that N didn't have a human heart :( He was probably abused really badly when he was a kiddy Coloured Flames 05:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh ma gosh, I hate that SO MUCH. My videos on youtube get quite a few views, yet nobody comments!!! :( I mean, even if they thought that it sucked, tell me about it! And it's nice to know that someone liked my stories :). Poor ol' green hair T,T I wonder what he did after he flew off. Coloured Flames 06:57, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou for considering that :D You're an awesome person ^^ *facepalm* I haven't even found one of the sages yet.... oh well, i'm still being awesome and catching cool Pokemon like Absol :D (I love that thing too much) Coloured Flames 10:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I wish I could be a bit more motivated to continue my story, but when Bully 2 comes out I will definately get back into CCE :D You love Hoenn too?!? :D Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald versions were the first ones I played, so they are very close to me :') I love them so much :D Coloured Flames 08:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) It's annoying, because I have all these ideas but no spirit to put them on paper... Oh well, I'm doing a different story :P Yep, Unova is the Black/White region :) Johto and Kanto are good too. I don't like Sinnoh too much... Coloured Flames 06:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) What is your fav anime? I don't like the Pokemon ones, the games are so much better... I mainly watch anime about animals, because pretty much all the ones with people are romances. Some of them are cute but a few of them are really annoying.... guh. Sinnoh is the worst one in my opinion. I like (in order from least to most) Sinnoh, Johto/Kanto (tied :P) Unova and then Hoenn. Coloured Flames 07:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 21 planning Hey Scarly, do you mind if I use Cody Pepper for my next chapter? I got some plans for my next chapter and I think she would be a good character for that chapter. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (April 30, 2011; 8:34 pm) All I'm going to use her for is C-Money asking her where Gary is because C-Money got questions to ask him about. After C-Money is done questioning Gary, Cody takes C-Money back to his dorm room (you'll see why she does it when you read the chapter). That's all I've planned for her. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (May 1, 2011; 4:53 pm) Don't worry, I wont let C-Money hit on her. I just have plans where he just questions her about Gary's whereabouts. Then sometime later in the chapter, she takes him back to the boys' dorm after the Townies beat him up (spoiler). Those are the only things I've planned for her to do. Is that enough? Can I use her for my next chapter? -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (May 1, 2011; 5:19 pm) You know what, I think I'll just forget about it. If you don't think it's a good idea, I can understand. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (May 1, 2011; 6:50 pm) Let me apologise I am in a mood, which is why I am kind of nasty today. I'll tell you why on youtube. Sorry if I snapped at you. Dan the Man 1983 20:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll check my youtube in a sec. I accept your apology, and I hope we can move on from this. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 20:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I forget your name on youtube, msg me first and I will reply. Dan the Man 1983 20:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. Yeah, it's hard to remember. My youtube username is a in joke with a friend of mine. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 20:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Did you watch Prince William's wedding on TV? SirLinkalot96 21:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Scarly. I'm curious: Have you heard of the band Tokio Hotel? Do you like them? They're really big in Europe, so that's why I'm asking you haha. SirLinkalot96 02:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll leave you a link to one of their videos on YouTube here. It's called 'Through the Monsoon' The singer's a guy btw.: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Le_IyYLrUtQ SirLinkalot96 04:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) They're from Germany, so you might hear traces of his accent in the songs in English. SirLinkalot96 04:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Did you like the video? :D SirLinkalot96 22:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you please delete my blog 'Bruce Lee Wiki'? I'm kinda getting in trouble on Bruce Lee wiki for some reason and I got demoted to admin :( I'm such an idiot.. SirLinkalot96 18:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, they thought I wasn't responsible enough cos I posted that blog up, inviting people over. SirLinkalot96 22:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC) It's all good now, they just want to put me through 'training' with HTML codes and such. Idk how to do that kind of stuff.. SirLinkalot96 19:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) It's all good :) How did you like the video I sent you? SirLinkalot96 20:07, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Aww, that sucks. It's sooo awesome :D SirLinkalot96 21:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and sorry for before. Kingofawosmeness777 20:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I have some stuff planned. Im thinking of giving it the good ole restart but I'm not sure I have the time. If there was a spot where I could start from, I would have pleanty of ideas. Kingofawosmeness777 23:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I was going to do somthing with the D-Tent Boys, but I would only write about Stalney and his interactions with everyone. By OCs I mean the pople who have their own stories. That could be a good place to start from in Malcolm's story. I'll think up some ideas. Kingofawosmeness777 13:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just learned to play that song I sent you on your talk page on the guitar! I might post it a video of me playing it on here :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 17:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay I think the whole fight here needs to end now. I don't want this place shut down as much as I want to leave, and I know that you don't want it shut down either. Maybe it's because I founded it or whatever, and maybe it's because you love to write fanfiction, but the thing is this wiki has been causing plenty of trouble on Wikia Central and I think we're starting to give it a little reputation. Don't think I'm on Dan's Team, or your team, or my own team, I'm just speaking as someone who'd rather not have this place shut down for something as insignificant and irritating as an argument. Let's just try to give this a fresh start. I'm not saying "forgive and forget", because to be honest, I think everyone on here is either to different or stubborn to agree on something as a whole. Let's just try to start fresh--no fights, arguments, or anything. As for the demotion, I can't give you solid information right now. But it's up to you. If you decide to just forget about talking to each other, okay. I don't mind, I'm losing touch with everyone on here, and I don't really plan on being too talkative on here. It's up to you, about this. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 22:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It makes sense. I think everyone's had their overwhelming bit of the arguments on here. I don't know how you'll take this, but I think Dan and I rushed into the "Create-a-staff-right-now!!!". I'm sorry you didn't get any warning. Really. I'm tired of having to be on a "toughie streak" (I use that term loosely) but I think we have to stop talking to the Central for a while, until things here cool down. I don't want to dislike you. ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 00:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello There Hey is that really you in that picture, it's just something I wondered out of curiousity...sorry if I asked something irrelevant.TheAgeofRockstar 02:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, it means a lot to me. And yes, I do like anime but needless to say, Harry Potter is my favorite thing. I find myself only capable of writing Harry Potter fan fiction at the moment. I'm writing my own continuation of the epilogue, where the Hogwarts Express departs and Albus makes a new friend with an OC I made who is Voldemort's illegitimate grandchild (XD Hooray for irony). Oddly enough, it is turning out to be one of my better stories. Eh, I grew out of it 17:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I think so. It would probably do great because Harry Potter fanfiction's at an all-time high right now so there's bound to be a few people who read it. Funny thing is, the illegitimate grandchild of You-Know-Who, Edmund Riddle, is just as scared of being a Slytherin as Albus is! Eh, I grew out of it 17:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Possibly Fanfiction and possibly the Harry Potter Fanon (it's so huge XP). I'll let you know and give you the magic link once it's done. Seeing as Voldemort abandoned his illegitimate son, it's no wonder the son and the grandsons turned out different. By the way, the son's name is Ted (I named him partly after Teddy but opted for Ted instead as there is already Teddy Lupin) and even though he was a Parselmouth even when he was Sorted, he very nearly became a Gryffindor (but he ended up in Slytherin too). The Potter Nation beats anything, any day 02:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC) On Fanfiction I'm Tetsuya Amanuma the Alchemist. I've done a bit of dabbling in my fanfiction but this one's by far the easiest of them to write. By the way, do you think I should make Albus in Gryffindor or Slytherin? I've been trying to decide but I'm finding it hard to do so. The Potter Nation beats anything, any day 18:08, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, but in all the stories I've read he ends up in Gryffindor (save one that is excellent). It would be interesting to see how Gryffindors look in the eyes of Slytherins also, right? I know I asked, but I think I'm going to make him a Slytherin though because it is a little different and he's already friends with young Scorpius (quite the opposite beginning Harry and Draco had). I already have Chapter One done and I'm going to finish Chapter Two before I publish Chapter One (it will be on Fanfiction first so I'll give you a link). It is such a fun story to write though, I can easily see how J.K.R. made seven of them! The Potter Nation beats anything, any day 23:22, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey I don't know if you're still on Wikia, but if you are, then you'll get this message. How have you been?? I haven't talked to you in forever! Let's catch up. Message me back :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Reply Wow, talk about a delay lol. 8 months!! hahaha jk I've been okay. I go to a boarding school now, so I have much less time on this wiki as a result. Sucks, but that's life, ya know? I hope you stay strong working through your personal problems (if you are still going through them). I pretty much scared everyone away (Zak and Professorpineapple) because of a stupid argument that I got in as a result of an emotional breakdown (my friend killed himself in August). I feel bad for scaring away PP, but not Zak, with what he said to me. Long story, but it's not really important. I'm really glad you messaged me back, btw. Made my day :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 00:20, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hey Scarly, welcome back, I read your comment on Link's profile. I just wanted you to know that while I did have my own reservations about the whole drama that went down months ago, I never hated you or ever held any ill will against you one bit. You're more than welcome back any time. Hope college is treating you well (since IIRC, you also mentioned that on Link's page). Hua Xiong (talk) 15:11, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Boarding school is tough, but I've been working really hard and I'm sure it'll pay off in the end. You're right, I think Zak came along after you left. He was an IP that was frequently on here, and we considered him an actual user on here. He would offer critiques and such, but he could be blunt, harsh, and very opinionated, always at the forefront of debates and arguments. Anyway, I'm glad you were happy to see a message from me. No one hates you here :D. Soda pops up here every now and then, BBF is still writing his fan fic, MichaelDiaz101 is still writing his fanfic but not as frequently as he used to cuz he got married a couple months ago, I'm pretty much quitting fan fiction because I have no time for it anymore, I don't see Hua anymore, and Dan and McJeff are gone. This wiki seems to be dying. I just wish I could bring it back to life somehow, but I don't have the energy or time to make that happen. It sucks, but that's life, right? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 19:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC) The door's always open if you ever change your mind. And I saw you mention how you feel the wiki has forgotten about you or is downright hostile to you, and I personally differ on that subject, and just wanted you to know that. =) I'm doing good, just bogged down with life and other stuff (university mainly). As far as Bully goes, I've been modding a lot more than writing my fanfic, so yeah...and I realized I don't really enjoy writing stories as much as I do presenting them (pics, videos, etc.). I will still get back to my story, though. Hua Xiong (talk) 21:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC) You should forge your own opinions on someone instead of taking someone's word for it. Just a suggestion. I've been around for about 2 years on here on and off, by the way. -Zak